


Louise e Lily

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flash-fic con protagonista Lily.Scritta per la Fanfiction challenge II.Prompt: Vomito
Series: H.P.S.P. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	Louise e Lily

Louise e Lily  
  


Lily era seduta dietro un tavolo, teneva le gambe incrociate sotto la tovaglia di pizzo rosa. Sospirò e si portò alle labbra il drink, con la lingua allontanò l’oliva e sorseggiò il contenuto. Osservò suo fratello James baciare la moglie al centro della sala e roteò gli occhi.

“Non hanno proprio remore quei due. Non si direbbero cugini” si sentì dire da una voce maschile. Un giovane uomo dai capelli biondo chiaro si sedette nella sedia accanto alla sua.

“Allora non sono l’unica che pensa che quei due facciano salire il vomito” disse Luna. Il giovane ridacchiò e mise i gomiti sul tavolo.

“Penso sia normale per noi trovare il tutto disgustoso. In fondo Dominique è mia sorella” spiegò Louise. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Lily brillarono.

“Nella vostra famiglia siete un po’ tutti Veela. Fate perdere la testa agli uomini” rispose gelida. Il giovane fece cenno a un cameriere, quello gli porse un vassoio con dei bicchieri di champagne. Weasley gli tolse la bottiglia dalla mano e il cameriere si allontanò scuotendo la testa.

“E’ quello che ti ripeti quando pensi a come Victorie si è presa Teddy?” domandò Louise, voltandosi verso la rossa. Lily assottigliò gli occhi.

“Louise… Louise… mi hanno parlato di te, cuginetto”. Iniziò e lo guardò stappare la bottiglia vuota per metà.

“Ho sentito dire che hai dilapidato un patrimonio in donne” disse la rossa. Il biondo si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto.

“E che tu sei stata dentro per guida in stato di ubriachezza” le rispose. Lily finì il proprio drink.

“Non siamo santi entrambi” ribatté. Louise si leccò le labbra.

“No, direi di noi” ribatté. Lily gli prese una ciocca di capelli tra le dita.

“Ti sei tinto i capelli di biondo argenteo o li hai sempre avuti così?” domandò. Lui finì il contenuto della bottiglia.

“Non solo i Malfoy nascono con i capelli platinati” ribatté. Lily ghignò.

“Non credevo che anche i maschi discendenti di Veela fossero così seducenti” sussurrò con voce roca. Louise sorrise e si massaggiò il mento, le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“Che ne dici di evitare il vomito che fanno salire quei due. E di appartarci tra noi?” s’infirmò. Lily si morse il labbro inferiore.

“Con piacere” rispose.


End file.
